suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Request 01: Gymnopédie
Request 01: Gymnopédie#1 is the second scenario in Flower, Sun, and Rain. It depicts the first of Sumio Mondo's many attempts to reach the Lospass Airport and teaches the player how to use The Lospass guidebook. Summary The chapter opens with Sumio Mondo waking up after having arrived at the Hotel Flower, Sun, and Rain the previous day. He is called on his room's telephone by Edo Macalister, who tells him that his breakfast is waiting for him on the first floor and urges him to hurry to the airport. Sumio gets out of bed and trips, falling on the floor. He gets ready by drinking some coffee on his couch, while musing on how suspicious Edo is. Sumio walks out into his front hallway, but finds the door leading to the hotel halls to be locked. He goes back to his room to call Edo, but finds himself in a completely different room entirely, the Sealed Space - a room unlike those of the hotel, in which is a camera on a tripod pointed at a chair. There is also a painting on the wall, which falls off, revealing a peephole. Sumio looks into it to see hotel maid Sue Sding and fellow guest Sister Phantom in the adjacent Room 403. Sue and Sister introduce themselves and inform Sumio that his room has been cursed by an evil spirit. Sister Phantom, a supposed Spiritual Correspondent, attempts to help save Sumio by concentrating, but doesn't seem to be making much progress, so Sumio walks away. He examines the camera and chair and suspects that they relate to a puzzle, but is unable to solve it. When he returns to the peephole, he finds that Sister has vanished. Sue explains that Sister was intimidated and ran away, but that she will now take her place; however, Sue proves to not be very helpful either, although she mentions that she finds the chair and camera familiar. The next time Sumio looks in the peephole, Sue apologizes, explaining that she had fallen asleep. Sue recalls that Edo had told her that a harmless ghost haunts the hotel, contradicting Sister's earlier claim that the spirit was evil. Sue also remembers where she had seen the chair and camera before, and instructs Sumio to check the guidebook. By checking inside the guidebook and jacking Catherine into the camera, Sumio is able to dispel the spirit, returning the room to normal. Sumio leaves his room and enters the hotel hallway, where he meets Sue in person. Sister returns as well, claiming that she did not run away after all. She and Sue talk about how the room of the Sealed Space had been refitted some years ago, presumably into its current form, but that Sumio's arrival has caused it to return to its old form. They also reaffirm the fact that the spirit of the room was not evil, and possibly even benevolent. Sister alludes to the idea that all of these events center around Sumio, and then says goodbye, stating that she will return when the photograph the camera took finishes developing. Sumio questions who Sister is, to which she replies, "just an innocent bystander" and leaves. Sumio and Sue return to Sumio's room, 402. Edo calls him on the phone, reminding him to come to the lobby to get his breakfast. Sumio tells Sue that he needs to go, but Sue just stands there idly. She then clarifies that she is expecting a tip for her services, which he gives her. Sue tells Sumio that he should take a look at the scenery from his veranda, so Sumio walks out, and sees a plane taking off from the airport into the sky. In the middle of the air, it explodes. Elsewhere, Toriko Kusabi sleeps in Room 405, while her pet alligator Christina wanders out of the room. When she's up, she expresses distress at Chris' absence, worrying that her pet will eat someone. She leaves her room and chases Chris down the hallway, towards Sumio's room. As she does so, she passes Sundance Shot in the hall, and notes that he's "evil". They stop in front of Sumio's room, and Toriko expresses curiosity about it. ---- ☆Welcome back☆I was very surprised, too!☆An exploding aircraft?☆There is no time to sit around, anyway☆Please, hurry!☆This terrorist is not going to wait for anything!☆And your work here has just started☆If you need anything at all do not hesitate to ask Sue, our maid☆I shall be waiting with a smile at the Front Desk☆ Category:Levels in Flower, Sun, and Rain: Murder and Mystery in Paradise